


I Feel It In My Bones

by loud_as_lions



Series: Ley Line Longing - TRC Drabbles [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a little ooc for adam bc he actually reaches out to someone for once, only rated t for ronan's swearing, ronan is only cheesy when no one can see or hear him, set basically right after TRB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions
Summary: The first time they spent the night together, sharing a bed, it had been a few days after Noah’s burial (and un-burial). A few days after Ronan had told them all his secret. They were all still reeling from everything, Adam especially, but there was little Ronan or any of the others could do about it. Or so he’d thought.(In which Adam and Ronan suck at communicating, but Adam actually reaches out to him anyway, and Ronan reaches back... a little more literally.)





	I Feel It In My Bones

It had taken a while for Adam to find his own place after leaving the double-wide. Gansey and Ronan and even Noah insisted that they didn’t mind, that he could stay as long as he needed. Ronan knew Adam was grateful, but in that reluctant, sometimes hostile sort of way that he’d only ever seen Adam Parrish manage. 

The first time they spent the night together, sharing a bed, it had been a few days after Noah’s burial (and un-burial). A few days after Ronan had told them all his secret. They were all still reeling from everything, Adam especially, but there was little Ronan or any of the others could do about it. Or so he’d thought. 

Most of the time, everyone respected the boundary of Ronan’s room. But not tonight. Adam Parrish couldn’t give less of a fuck about his personal space, it seemed. Ronan had actually been laying down, trying to sleep- headphones on, eyes shut. But, he’d felt watched, and when he opened his eyes expecting to find Noah hovering over him nosily, he’d instead found the silhouette of Adam Parrish in his doorway. Ronan removed his headphones and sat up, raising an eyebrow at Adam, though it was entirely possible he couldn’t see this in the darkness of Ronan’s room. 

“Can I come in?” Adam asked, always the polite one, and he must have been able to see better than Ronan could because when Ronan nodded, Adam stepped farther into the room and shut the door behind him. 

Ronan was intending on just waiting for Adam to tell him what he needed, but after a few minutes of Adam standing there awkwardly, it became apparent that he was going to have to drag it out of him. “Sit down and tell me what you want, Parrish,” he growled, a little harsher than initially intended. Adam sat immediately, but it took him a few more minutes to speak.

“I can’t sleep.” Adam finally said. 

Ronan rolled his eyes, thinking of the conversation they’d all had earlier that day. “Noah told you he doesn’t care about you taking his room, Parrish. It’s not like he ever really slept in there or anything, anyway.” 

But Adam shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. I just…” he wasn’t looking at Ronan, which only made Ronan scrutinize him more. After a few more moments of Adam collecting his thoughts, he finally spoke again. “I can feel the ley line inside me,” Adam whispered, and Ronan’s eyes widened only a fraction. He was used to strange things, but he was also used to being the strange thing, not experiencing the strangeness of others. 

“That’s fucking creepy,” Ronan observed after a long moment. 

Adam let out a breathy laugh. “My point exactly.” Ronan felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing around itself, trying to figure out why he’d come to Ronan with this instead of Gansey or Blue or Noah. Why Adam Parrish was sitting, knees to his chest, at the end of Ronan’s bed at one in the morning, eyes wide like he was begging for something, but Ronan didn’t know what. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Ronan asked, and Adam shrugged. Ronan sighed, and then laid back down. “Let me know when you figure it out, then.” 

It seemed that this surprised Adam because he turned his head to look at Ronan. Perhaps it was because Ronan hadn’t just told him to fuck off. Perhaps because Ronan was laying down, looking like he was trying to go to sleep again, and he never actually did that in front of others, and now Adam knew why that was. But Ronan just closed his eyes, figuring that Adam would either speak his mind or leave.

Maybe five minutes later, Ronan opened his eyes again, and Adam was still there. Ronan sat up abruptly, startling Adam a bit. They just looked at each other for a moment, and then Ronan grabbed Adam’s t-shirt and tugged it, and Adam, with him as he laid back down. He was more than slightly shocked that Adam was actually complying, but now his head was on Ronan’s chest and Ronan’s arm was under him and he was regretting and loving this plan all at once. 

“It’s like Cabeswater is in my brain, and it’s trying to talk to me, but not with words so I can’t…” Adam tried, but it seemed that Cabeswater’s lack of words was contagious. He felt Adam’s pulse slowing down, leading him to realize that before Ronan had done this, probably since he’d come into Ronan’s room at all, even before, his heart had been hammering in his chest. He was afraid. This was why he’d come to him.

Ronan said nothing, but Adam didn’t need him to. He just needed Ronan to be there; to ground him. So Ronan allowed Adam to nuzzle himself farther into his chest, his muscular arms hesitantly wrapping around Adam- pleased when he didn’t reject the action, this physical kindness like he usually did when any other form was offered.

For a fleeting moment, Ronan thought this might be the closest he’d ever get to understanding what Gansey meant with all that shit about Henrietta making him quiet. But then with a loud snore, Adam announced that he had fallen asleep and Ronan was pulled out of his thoughts, trying not to wake Adam with the chuckle he stifled. 

It didn’t take long for Ronan to fall asleep to the sound of Adam’s snoring. 

That night, he dreamt of vines and trees and sunlight and a boy with flowers in his dirt-colored hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! It sort of just struck me, literally a half hour ago, because the phrase "I can feel the ley line in my bones" came into my head and I just started typing. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! I made this part of a TRC drabble series because I know I will have more sooner or later, so why not? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
